


No Longer Under the Waters

by riesonable



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: A Kiss, F/M, No Spoilers, at least i think, dom kaz sounds good too but inej taking the lead bless, god this is so shittily written, noah fence but dom inej sounds hot, pls they're cute, probably really bad development, ufck what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riesonable/pseuds/riesonable
Summary: inej has been helping kaz fight his sickness and vice versa





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during the evening close to night

He was scared, terrified even.

 

He wasn’t scared of her.

 

He wasn’t scared for her.

 

He was scared of him. That’d he fail her once more and see the disappointment in her eyes.

 

 _No._ He would get through this. He would get of this sickness within him.

 

For her smile. For her laugh. For her grace and beauty. For _Inej._

 

He was sitting on his bed, legs touching the floor. Inej stood in front of him, hand touching his face. Her thumb grazed over his cheekbones, and Kaz silently willed himself not to throw up. Inej’s fingers traced his jaw and there came a hitch in his breathing.

 

“Beautiful,” Inej whispered. A fire lit in his mind. No one has ever used that word to describe him. The people have always referred to him as a demon. _Demjin._ The Bastard of the Barrel. Dirtyhands. A monster.

 

But here he was. Kaz Brekker, the nightmare of all, whimpering to the touch of the Wraith. Kaz’s shaking hand reached to take Inej’s other hand. He could feel himself kicking the waters, holding on to Jordie’s body; he could also feel the warmth in Inej’s hands, the love in her eyes.

 

His voice had come out rough and uncertain. “D-do you mean that?” he stuttered, eyes filled with fear. Kaz did not want Inej to leave him right now. He _needed_ her.

 

Inej nodded, the barest ghost of a smile playing across her lips. Kaz felt his heart twist. _Fuck,_ he was never going to let her go. Kaz felt like he was on fire. He needed to make a move now lest this chance be gone forever.

 

Kaz steeled himself for what was to come. _You’re the monster with the longest teeth. Get your act together you bastard._ With his long pale fingers, Kaz’s right hand gently gripped Inej’s jaw, pulling her closer. Their foreheads touched. Inej look surprised, her lips parting.

 

It was now or never. Kaz leaned forward even further, his hand still holding her jaw. The distance between them had become none. He could feel his head explode. Kaz could smell the rotting air. He could feel the blistered bodies all around him. He could hear himself begging Jordie to wake up. The bile rose in his throat, his fingers twitched.

 

Then there it was. Inej’s gentle touch on his jawline. The warmth of her mouth. The pleasant little sigh she made. Kaz had the sudden urge to bottle that sound. He wanted to hear it forever just like her laugh. At last, she dropped into his lap, Kaz’s other arm instantly going around her waist. Reluctantly he pulled away but their foreheads still touched. Inej let out a laugh and Kaz’s lips quirked up.

 

Kaz had done it. He kissed Inej, the light of his life. He managed to keep his sickness away and touched another person.

 

Inej buried her face into his shoulder, happiness written all over her face. “I love you,” she murmured. And Kaz knew it was true. He let his fingers run through her hair, a sense of ease within him. “I love you too,” he whispered back. “Now let’s sleep.”

 

Inej nodded, collapsing on the bed and pulling Kaz with her. “Now your turn to help me.”

 

Kaz didn’t look at her with worry. He knew Inej’s strength. “I believe in you the way you believe in me.” Inej’s eyes crinkled with amusement.

 

“Just sleep, Kaz.”

 

They lay on the bed, Inej tucked into Kaz’s arms. The Bastard of the Barrel was breathing easy, head tucked into the crook of her neck. The Wraith had no unpleasant dreams. All memories of the Peacock and her clients gone.

  
There was only Kaz wrapped around her, only Inej spooned into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted a kiss from them they're my otp
> 
> pls i probably just ruined the whole book with that shit development but whatever
> 
> cute shit that's what i wanted


End file.
